


Oblivious Attraction

by illiteratebucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiteratebucky/pseuds/illiteratebucky
Summary: Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes are best friends of 13 years and have been roommates since they graduated.  Bucky has always been the "more-developed" one of the duo - the one whose looks and charm was adored by nearly everyone.  Meanwhile, Steve was always the shyer and awkward friend - his petite physique does not work in his favor.  For years, Bucky has always looked out for Steve, Steve looked up to him, and they trust each other more than anyone else. Despite this, the two have been keeping a secret from each other that may or may not jeopardize their friendship.





	1. Double Date

~ Steve ~  
I’m awakened by the harsh sunlight shining through the sheer curtains and the rather loud pigeons that live outside my window. After lying atop my bed for a few minutes in silence, my door creaks open and a head slowly peeps in. I stare at him with a subtle smile before he runs over to the side of my bed with a huge grin.

“Hey, Buck,” I say as I chuckle.

“Mornin’,” he responds with his grin still plastered on his face. “Hope you don’t have any plans tonight.”

“And why is that?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I got us a double date, tonight at seven,” he playfully punches my arm. I’m suddenly taken aback.

“Us? A double date?” I question with a shaky voice. He nods. “Wh… Why?”

“You need to get out the house a little bit, y’know? Have some fun. Every time I come home, I find you here or in the living room reading or something. Don’t you get bored, at all?”

“Well, I guess, sometimes.”

“And that gives you all the more reason to go,” he says as he raises his eyebrows. “C’mon, please? Just this once,” he begs with puppy-dog eyes that always win me over.

“Ugh, fine. Just this once.”

~

I stare at my reflection as I adjust my jacket - which is a bit too large for me, but Bucky insists I look fine. As I stand in front of the mirror, anxiety starts to set in. Talking to women always seemed so terrifying to me, considering many of them prefer men like Buck in terms of looks and personality. I was always the smaller, awkward one that got teased and he was the more developed one that everyone liked or wish they could be. I soon realize that whoever Buck had set me up with tonight will be highly disappointed. Frankly, I’d rather spend tonight with just him, however I don’t want to ruin his plans that he seems so excited for.

“Lookin’ good there, pal!” I hear him shout from across the room, causing me to smile. 

“Speak for yourself!” In response, he dramatically swipes his hand through his hair with an eyebrow slightly raised. “So, this girl that you set me up with tonight, what’d you tell her about me?”

“Don’t worry, only the good stuff,” he shrugs. Wow, that’s not convincing , at all.

“Such as…?”

“You’re a gentleman, you’re funny, and a very sweet guy,” he says with a small smile.

“I bet you didn’t tell her that I’m the size of an ant,” I chuckle.

“Hey, after she gets to know you, she won’t even care about that,” he assures me while patting me on the shoulder.

I stop myself before I could say anything else, not wanting to start an argument minutes before we had to get going. While Bucky is my best friend, he doesn’t quite understand why I am the way that I am - in situations such as these, specifically. Although, I couldn’t blame him; he was never the scrawny one that was always looked down upon, especially when compared to his charismatic, attractive friend. Finding a date didn’t really seem to matter that much to me anymore, now that I live with my supportive best friend, what more could I want?

“Let’s head out!” he says as he playfully wraps one arm around my neck.

~

“So, what’s her name?” I ask out of the blue. Bucky shoots me a confused look on his face. “The girl,” I remind him.

“Oh, my girl’s name is Cynthia. Your girl’s name is Valerie,” he tells me. “And they’re right over there,” he says as he points to a nearby street corner and waves.

“Hey, Barnes!” one of them - which I’m assuming is Cynthia - shouts back. As we approach the girls, I feel my heart pounding inside my chest.

“Girls, this is my best friend, Steve,” he gestures towards me with a friendly smile. “And Steve, this is Cynthia and Valerie.” Cynthia is a curly redhead with pale, freckled skin and striking blue eyes - similar to Bucky’s and mine - while Valerie is an afro brunette with dark skin and gorgeous brown eyes. Both of them are beautiful, to say the least, which adds to the anxiety. However, Valerie is tiny in height - a few inches shorter than me - so that calmed my nerves a bit, excluding my insecurity of my height. 

“Where are we going first?” Cynthia asks out loud.

“I was thinkin’ we go to that Italian restaurant down the corner,” Buck suggests.

“Uh, we’re in New York, there’re like fifteen thousand places you could be talking about,” I remind him. Surprisingly, the three of them laugh at my comment. Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all.

“I meant there’s a new one that opened up, for some reason,” he refutes. “I’ve heard it’s even better than the other fourteen-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine other places around. Why don’t we go there?” Everyone nods in agreement.

As we enter the restaurant, I can’t help but notice Cynthia’s hand intertwined with Bucky’s, which - for whatever reason - gives me mixed emotions. Although, Valerie slowly leans her head on my shoulder, causing me to lightly giggle. We make our way to an available booth; Bucky and Cynthia sitting on one side, and Valerie and me on the other. 

“So, how do you and Barnes know each other?” Valerie asks me.

“Well, we’ve been best friends since I was twelve and he was thirteen,” I say with a small smile.

“We met in the City,” Bucky begins. “He was getting be-” I gently kicked him in the shin under the table before he could finish the story, causing him to jump. Long story short; I was getting beat up in an alleyway until Mr. James Buchanan Barnes showed up - okay, maybe not that long of story. “Uh, he asked where to find an arts and crafts store,” he fibs for my sake. Really? Of all things, he said an arts and crafts store? But, to be frank, it’s less embarrassing than him telling the girls I got beaten up. I know what you might be thinking; why are you still embarrassed about something that happened 13 years ago? Well, considering I still get teased today, as a 25-year-old, I’d rather not have other people - besides Bucky - know about it.

“Oh, so you’re into art?” Valerie politely asks.

“I guess you could say that,” I answer with a giggle. 

Despite having high doubts, the night went a lot smoother than I had anticipated.

~

Bucky and I finally return to our apartment at around 10 o’clock at night. While I enjoyed myself and was very fond of Valerie, something didn’t feel right and I can’t put my finger on it.

“You had fun?” Bucky asks me. I silently nod without giving him eye contact. “Hey, what’s wrong, man?”

“Nothing,” I say flatly.

“You sure? You’ve been quiet for a while,” he points out. “Was it Valerie?”

“No, no, of course not,” I quickly deny. “She’s sweet, but it didn’t feel right.”

“What didn’t feel right?”

“The whole thing. I had fun but something felt off,” I say.

“Which was…?” he drags, waiting for me to finish his sentence.

“I don’t know,” I say while looking down at my feet. “Don’t worry about it, it’s over with now.” Bucky gives me a concerned look before I make my way to our room.

~

~ Bucky ~  
After knowing Steve for years, I’ve come to notice that he remains silent or blunt when something’s bothering him. Steve not saying a word after the girls left and he and I started walking home was a dead giveaway. He said something was off during the date, but he couldn’t specify what that something was - unless he knew but refused to tell me. 

I enter our bedroom to find Steve lying in his bed, his back faced towards me. I quietly walk around the bed to see if he had fallen asleep already. I’ve come to find out he was wide awake, just staring at the wall.

“Steve?” I call him, which abruptly caught his attention. I sit beside him and my eyes soften. “What’s going on?”

“I… I feel kinda lost, I guess,” he says. “Like, something’s been bothering me all day, but I don’t know what it is or what it could be.”

“When exactly did this something start bothering you?” I ask.

“Ever since you told me about the double date,” he admits. The date? Valerie liked him, so why would that be bothering him still?

“But it seemed to have gone pretty well,” I say. “You didn’t seem bothered at all.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t bothered by anyone there. I guess, I didn’t feel right with Valerie.”

“But you said she was sweet,” I remind him.

“I know, and she is,” he shrugs one shoulder. “I didn’t feel right with her as a date, I suppose. Almost as if I was meant to be there with someone else.”

“No offense, but you don’t know anyone else, besides Nat, but... y'know,” I tell him. He doesn’t say anything in response, he just chuckles and continues staring at the wall. Who could he be talking about? “But hey, don’t take it so hard. Maybe you feel that way because you’ve never really done this type of thing before.” I place my hand on his shoulder, causing him to shoot me a soft smile and I exchange one back.

“Yeah, perhaps,” he shrugs. “Anyway, I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Already?” I raise an eyebrow. “It’s only like ten-thirty.”

“I’m tired!” he playfully slams his head against his pillow.

“Whatever you say,” I accept while I pat his leg. “Goodnight, punk.”

“Night, jerk,” he mumbles into his pillow.


	2. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Steve not do anything stupid. Knowing Steve, what do you think he's about to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i'm not dead aha HA but i've been stalling to post this chapter because it's kind of a filler and i hate it, but its only purpose is to go from preserum to postserum steve. so i'm sorry if it's bad or barely makes sense - and the dialogue is soo original, and if there are any typos .... well shit. n e ways .... i'll update more consistently in the future, this one in paticular just gave me a hard time :( also i'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than the first one, that bothers me. everything about this chapter bothers me so i won't be upset if u hate it. okie i hope u enjoy it regardless!!

~ Bucky ~  
As soon as I wake up, I hear dishes and the smell of food seeps its way into the bedroom. I notice Steve is out of bed, so I know for sure he’s the one cooking - which is a relief considering I can’t cook for my life. I’m suddenly curious as to what he’s preparing for us this morning.

“What are you burning?” I ask as I enter the kitchen.

“Good mornin’ to you too, Buck,” he pretends to sound annoyed but giggles. “It’s almost done.”

“How long’ve you been up?”

“About an hour,” he answers. “I would have woken you up, but that would’ve been very Bucky of me.”

“I hate you,” I say while trying to contain a laugh.

“Lies,” he says flatly. He places a plate of pancakes with berries and a glass of orange juice in front of me. 

“Huh, this looks lovely,” I say with an exaggerated English accent. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing,” he says with a slight smile. “Just wanted to make you a little something.” He goes off to make his own plate.

“Thanks, man,” I say sincerely.

“So, how is it?” he asks while sitting next to me. I attempt to say really good, however it comes out as a muffled noise due to my mouth being full of food, which causes Steve to laugh. “I’m assuming you said ‘really good,’ so I’m glad you think so,” he says. I notice his free hand was inching its way towards mine, but he quickly snatches it away within a split second. What was that about?

~  
As I finish writing down a grocery list, Steve enters the room with his sketchbook in his hand. “Where are you going?” he asks me.

“The store,” I answer. “We’re running out of everything. What about you? Where’re you going?”

“Just out for a walk, I guess,” he says. “I’ll mess around with this in case I get tired or bored,” he gestures his sketchbook.

“Ah, well I’ll be back in about an hour or two,” I tell him. 

“And I’ll be back… eventually,” he chuckles. “Until I feel like coming back.”

“Don’t do anything stupid until you get back here,” I say as if I was his father.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” he comments.

“You’re a punk,” I say while giving him a side-hug.

“Jerk, be careful,” he instructs sincerely.

“I… I’m just going to the store,” I remind him while pointing to my list.

“And?” he questions.

“How would I get hurt going to the store?” I ask.

“Shut up and go buy your plums,” he says with a soft chuckle.

After exiting the apartment building, Steve and I go our separate ways.

~

~ Steve ~  
About 10 to 15 minutes after Bucky and I had left the apartment, I find myself approaching a park I hadn’t been to in a while. I spot an empty bench and take in the view of the area on this rather beautiful day. After viewing the park for a moment, I decide to open my sketchbook to the next clean page and start drawing what I see; starting with the gorgeous fountain, along with a small rainbow created by the sun’s rays hitting the water. 

Hours have passed and I just realize how long I’ve stayed in the same spot, sketching the park. Nearly my entire view had been drawn onto the page, including the large groups of flowers that had been scattered around the land. Finally content with what I had created, I decide to start heading back home -- Bucky has probably been wondering where I’ve been this whole time.

Approximately 3 minutes into my stoll home, I hear the horrifying sound of a child screaming; meanwhile, others around me seem unfazed by it. The agonizing wails of the child become louder as I approach his or her location. A few seconds later, I spot a little boy being bullied by two older kids. Seems familiar. While I wasn’t expecting the two bullies resolve the situation non-violently, it was still worth a shot.

“Hey!” I shout loud enough for them to hear me. “That’s enough.”

“Who the hell are you?” one of the kids spat.

“That’s none of your business,” I shake my head. “What is going on here?”

“What’s it matter to you?” the other kid bully snapped back.

“Answer the question,” I say sternly. The bullies remain silent, losing the ability to formulate a rude response to my simple question. “Alright then, leave him alone.” One of the bullies attempt to challenge me, allowing my scrawny physique to fool him.

“And what will you do if-” I cut him off by grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.

“I said, leave him alone,” I repeat in a whisper-yell. The sudden fear in his eyes rapidly increases and he willingly leaves the alley, along with his friend. The victim, who’s still lying on the ground, looks at me in awe, causing my eyes to soften. He quickly gets up and tightly wraps his arms around my waist.

“Thank you, sir,” he says in a sweet voice. I lightly chuckle in response while patting his head.

“Do they do this often?” I ask the little boy.

“Whenever they see me alone, yeah,” he says regretfully.

“Oh, I’ve been there, kid,” I say in an empathetic tone. He lifts his head from my torso to look at me.

“Really? Why?” he asks in surprise.

“No good reason,” I shrug off. “Just to be mean, I guess.”

“I don’t like bullies,” he says.

“Me neither,” I respond, while reminiscing about my experience with them. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Daryl,” he answers. 

“Well, Daryl, I’m Steve,” I say with a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Steve,” he politely greets, while still embracing me, causing me to smile even bigger.

“Daryl?!” yells a worried female voice. 

“That’s my ma, she’s probably looking for me,” he giggles. All of a sudden, a woman - who I assume to be Daryl’s mother - appears at the other end of the alleyway. “Hey, ma, I’m alright. Mr. Steve saved me from those kids I told you about.” Daryl’s mother looks at me with a warm smile.

“Is that right?” she asks, causing Daryl to hyperly nod. “Thank you, Steve. We could use more like you, y’know?”

“Well, I don’t like bullies,” I say, followed by a soft chuckle. Daryl grins at me quoting him from minutes earlier, causing his mother’s eyes to soften even more.

“I’m Peggy. Peggy Carter,” she holds her hand out, intending for me to shake it. “I know this might sound weird, but would you be interested in helping me conduct an experiment?” I wince at the word experiment and she seems to have noticed. “Oh, it’s not as scary as it sounds, I promise. It’s already prepared, we just need another guinea pig.”

“Well, what’s being tested?” I question.

“It’s a super soldier serum,” she answers. Super soldier serum? Why would they test it on me? “I’m not pressuring you, I just assumed you would be a fitting test subject.”

“How long will this take?” I ask further.

“No longer than half an hour,” she simply replies.

“Well, I don’t have any plans tonight, so why not?” I shrug.

“Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be,” we both chuckle. “Follow me, Mr…” she pauses for me to finish.

“Rogers,” I nod.

“Mr. Steve Rogers,” she completes.

Peggy, Daryl - who I assume is tagging along - and I make our way to her lab.

~

Peggy leads the way into the lab, which is filled with way more people than I had expected. It soon dawns on me that I had no idea what the results of this super soldier serum would be, I just shrugged it off when I agreed to be the guinea pig. 

“Dr. Erskine, Colonel Phillips, this is Steve Rogers,” Peggy gestures to me. “He has agreed to be our test subject.” While Dr. Erskine smiles at me, Colonel Phillips looks me up and down with a judgmental expression plastered on his face.

“If you go through with this, son, and it works, you can thank us later,” Phillips says as he pats me on the shoulder. What’s that supposed to mean?

~

I’m placed inside of a pod-like device with a bunch of smaller parts, similar to restraints, hovering over my body. I’m slightly startled by a needle being injected into my left arm, causing me to wince.

“That wasn’t so bad,” I say with a breathy voice.

“That was penicillin,” Dr. Erskine says flatly. Oh, fun.

As everyone else prepares for the experiment, I realize that Bucky is probably worried at this point, considering I’m never gone for this long. Hopefully, he doesn’t think anything of it. He’s probably asleep for all I know. Before I know it, the pod-like device I was placed in was already closed and I hear a knock from the outside.

“Steven? Can you hear me?” Dr. Erskine asks.

“Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?” I see him nod through the small window in the pod, followed by him saying something else that I couldn’t make out - perhaps signaling for the experiment to start.

A few moments later, the pod starts to illuminate, which I’m assuming is the serum starting to do its thing. At first, it’s rather tolerable, however the pain intensifies as time progresses. Eventually, I can’t help but scream in agony.

“Steven?!” I hear the doctor yell to me, but I can’t formulate a response as my wails were becoming louder and louder. “Steven!”

“Shut it down!” I hear a familiar female voice order. Peggy. 

“Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Kill the reactor!” I can’t just quit. I can handle it, I think.

“No!” I scream. “Don’t! I can do this!” Due to the reactor not stopping, I assume they obey.

“That’s one-hundred percent!” I hear Mr. Stark announce. Seconds after, I hear sparks from outside the pod. Is this supposed to happen? I didn’t think this through, but it’s too late now. The pain is all over my body until I hear the reactor shut down on its own.

“Mr. Stark?” Erskine shouts, signaling him to open the pod.

A harsh, cool breeze hits my body as the pod opens. I’m sweating and out of breath from the pain I experienced just moments ago. The hands of Dr. Erskine and Mr. Stark had helped me out of the pod, causing me to finally open my eyes. I glance down at myself and realize that I’m, not only way taller, but really muscular? That’s what it was supposed to do? Peggy rushes over to me with shocked eyes.

“How do you feel?” she asks.

“Taller,” I manage to say after taking a few breaths. I can’t help notice she subconsciously inched her hand toward my chest, so… m’kay.

“You look taller,” she responds with her thick accent. She hands me a towel and a plain white t-shirt.

“Is that it?” I question.

“If you could check in with us anytime tomorrow, that’d be great,” she answers.

“Alright then, thank you,” I give her a slight nod. She returns the gesture with a smile.

On my way out of the lab, Daryl stops me in my tracks with a look of shock. “You’re huge now!” he exclaims. “Bet you won’t get bullied now! Oh, you almost forgot this in the alley,” he says, handing me my sketchbook. What a sweet kid.

“Thank you, Daryl. See you around,” I shoot him a sweet smile and he grins back.

Now that this experiment is over with, I have to face my friend with a completely new physique. This should be fun.

~

I make my way to the apartment, and I realize how early it is - only a quarter to six o’clock. As soon as I shut the front door, I hear rapid footsteps approaching me. A few seconds later, I’m face to face with my best friend, with his jaw dropped open.

“Steve?” he calls with a whisper. 

“Yeah?” I play dumb.

“Wh… What happened to you?!” he shouts, demanding an answer.

“Let’s just say I was a guinea pig for an experiment,” I say with a shrug.

“What part of ‘don’t do anything stupid’ don’t you understand?” he purses his lips. “And when were you planning on telling me?”

“I didn’t know until about an hour or so ago, so don’t feel too bad,” I pat his shoulder.

“You’re the same height as me now,” he notices. “Did it hurt?”

“A little,” I lie. It hurt immensely.

“Is it permanent?”

“So far.” It’s supposed to be permanent, and I could get used to this. He grabs my arms to feel how solid they are, only to receive an impressed look and a nod of approval afterwards. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, you look... really good,” he compliments me while playing with his fingers.

“How would I take that the wrong way?” I question with a smile.

“I don’t know, because you looked like a Twinkie before,” he admits, resulting in me laughing.

“You’re not wrong,” I say with a shrug. He places his hand on the side of my face but immediately snatches it away while breaking eye contact.

“Wanna order dinner?” he asks, changing the subject.

“Sure, you can choose,” I smile.

After an exhausting few hours, I finally relax by sprawling atop the sofa.


	3. No Homo Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation of the last chapter.

~ Bucky ~  
While I was beyond curious as to what exactly had happened to Steve, I decided to lay off on the questions, as he had already looked exhausted. I couldn’t help but worry about why he was gone for so long, however I must say I’m not unhappy with what I saw when he came home. Was that gay of me to say? A little bit.

When Steve hopped into the shower, I decided to figure out what to order for dinner tonight - Irish, which was only fitting, with him being of Irish descent and all. I didn’t feel like yelling into the bathroom to ask Steve what he wanted, so he’ll just be surprised. The man on the phone said that our food should be here in twenty-five to thirty minutes, which was tolerable. Soon after I hang up the phone, Steve comes out of the bathroom with one of my t-shirts and sweatpants. I can’t help but stare. Jesus Christ.

“What? None of my clothes fit me anymore,” he defends with raised hands.

“We’ll take care of that tomorrow, big guy,” I smile stupidly. “Uhm, I ordered while you were in there so it should be here in about twenty-five minutes.”

“What’d you order?”

“You’ll find out,” I say with a smirk. “Thought I’d surprise you.” He giggles in response.

Steve sits next to me on the sofa, overly tired from his seemingly eventful day. I caught myself staring at him with a foolish grin plastered on my face. He didn’t seem to notice at first, so I don’t stop. Why am I staring at my best friend like this? Frankly, I don’t know, but I can’t help it for some reason. Something about him is preventing me from keeping my eyes off him. Come to think of it, I’ve caught myself doing it before, but I’m unable to stop myself this time. After a minute or two, Steve caught me staring, but instead of questioning it, he just smiles back - which calmed my nerves.

“So, how was your day?” Steve asks me, only to break the silence.

“Well, other than shopping, I waited for my friend to come home, only for him to show up all buff and about ten inches taller than he was when I last saw him this morning. So, to answer your question, pretty normal,” I say as casually as possible. “More importantly, how was your day?”

“Walked to the park, got asked by some random woman in an alley if I was interested in being a guinea pig for an experiment, nothing new,” he replies flatly, as if nothing he said was peculiar.

“And your dumbass said yes?” I question him with a furrowed brow.

“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” he attempts to defend.

“You never think,” I playfully slap his arm. “Well, luckily, nothing bad happened. And do me a favor, next time you decide to be a part of some lab experiment, tell me before you actually do it.”

“Eh, you seemed pleasantly surprised,” Steve shrugs, causing me to freeze and my cheeks to flush red - I can’t see them but I can feel it. 

Before I could think of a response, the doorbell rings. I open the door to a young woman in a waitress’s uniform with two bags. I did order food, didn’t I? I had completely forgotten about it.

~

To return Steve’s kind gesture from earlier today, I prepare his plate first, surprising him with a traditional Irish stew - which I have no idea how it didn't spill. Once he notices what I had ordered for us, he does that cute smile of his with a scrunched-up nose. 

“What’s with you and Irish food?” he asks with a fake disgusted tone.

“ … Says the Irish guy.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t touch Ma’s cooking,” he shrugs.

“Mhm, no shit,” I say playfully, causing him to laugh with sad eyes.

Sarah Rogers was Steve’s everything. Due to his father dying before he was born, Sarah was Steve’s only source of love and protection - until I met him, of course. Steve was raised by a hardworking widowed woman who was a second mother to me. She was the most kind, gentle, and loving person you’d ever meet, and I know she’d be beyond proud that her son inherited her charm. Tragically, Sarah died due to complications of a chronic illness when Steve was only 18. Soon after, I had convinced him to move in with me, but it was not easy. Since he’s Steven Grant Rogers, of course he initially refused; saying, “I can get by on my own.” He’s a selfless idiot, and that’s one of the reasons I lo… admire him so much.

After a few seconds of silence, I glance at him only to notice his smile had disappeared and his eyes were glued to the floor. Without saying anything, I pull him in for a hug, he hesitates but eventually wraps his arms around me with his face buried into my shoulder.

“I miss her,” he practically whispers.

“I know,” I coo. “I do, too.”

“Why her? She didn’t deserve that. She deserves to be here, alive and happy.”

“I know that, too. But I bet she’s real proud of how you turned out to be,” I tell him as I rub his back. He pulls away and looks at me with slightly pink eyes and a small smile.

“Thank you, Buck,” he chuckles. I swat my hand as a way of saying don’t mention it, because I know it’s true.

“Our food is probably frozen by now,” I remind him of our dinner. Without hesitation, we sit at the coffee table and enjoy our meal.

Midway through our silent dinner, Steve decides to make conversation, which I find relieving for some reason.

“Y’know, you reacted a lot better than I thought you would,” he giggles.

“Heh, what’d you think I was gonna do?”

“I dunno… cuss me out, perhaps?”

“Well, I let you off easy since it was a pleasant surprise,” I say as I gently shove him.

“Yeah, I could tell you didn’t mind that much,” he teases. 

Oh, I didn’t mind at all. Aha. Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will speed up love, i promise :) and if there are typos, FUCK-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks... i hate it. again, if there were any typos, i'm sorry for being illiterate. ok byee :)


End file.
